Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to dispensers for dispersible compositions, such as fragrances and insect control materials. More particularly, the invention relates to active, or instant action, dispensers which are adapted for use with a replaceable cartridge containing a dispersible of choice, but are also capable of long term passive, or continuous, release of a dispersible substance. In one embodiment, the invention is related to devices for dispensing compositions, e.g. fragrances, etc., in two ways: actively, as a burst or spray of the chosen composition, to provide an immediate and intense air treatment; and passively, as an evaporative composition, to continuously effect the atmosphere over extended time periods at a slow release rate. The dispersible compositions to be dispensed by either the active dispensing means or the passive means may include such compositions as fragrances, air fresheners, deodorizers, odor eliminators, odor counteractants, insecticides, insect repellants, medicinal substances, disinfectants, sanitizers, mood enhancers, aroma therapy compositions, and the like. It is to be understood that odor eliminators include such odor absorbers as baking soda, zeolite, and charcoal, as well as more complex chemical odor eliminators, and that insecticides and insect repellants are examples of insect control compositions, which also include insect attractants or baits.
2. Background Art
The prior art is generally aware of dispensers for dispensing materials by way of an aerosol or pump activated spray dispenser into the air as minute droplets or spray, either while the dispenser is wall mounted, sitting on a level surface such as a table top, or hand held. Such active dispensers are frequently used for fragrances, or for air-freshening compositions. Adams et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,147, incorporated herein by reference, teach a spray dispensing package comprising an outer shell and a refill cartridge that fits therein and includes a spray valve, valve stem, and a spray nozzle. The outer shell has guide surfaces to cooperate with the refill cartridge to allow the shell to slide smoothly relative thereto when pressure is applied to the top surface of the shell to activate the spray valve. The materials most commonly dispersed by active dispensers include materials selected from the group consisting of fragrances, air fresheners, deodorizers, insecticides, and insect repellants.
In addition to such active dispensers, which require an action on the part of the consumer to result in the immediate dispensing of the dispersible composition, dispensers which operate passively, through evaporation or sublimation of vaporizable substances, without active physical participation by the consumer, are also well known. Such passive dispensers frequently comprise a porous, absorbent medium and an evaporation surface. Volatile dispersible substances frequently dispensed passively include fragrances, air fresheners, deodorizers, odor eliminators, malodor counteractants, insecticides, insect repellants, medicinal substances, disinfectants, sanitizers, mood enhancers, aroma therapy compositions, and other volatile materials easily dispersed by evaporation over an extended period of time. Such passive dispensing means, frequently utilizing a wick for liquid dispersibles, are well known in the prior art, as is the common type of dispensing device comprising a container retaining and/or supporting a body of gelatinous matter which, as it dries and shrinks, releases a dispersible composition into the atmosphere by evaporation or volatilization. Other passive products, such as impregnated plastic or ceramic substrates, or deodorant blocks, are also used to dispense air-treating vapors into the atmosphere by evaporation. Still other forms of such passive dispensers include liquid or gel cartridges which contain a dispersible substance which is time releasable through a porous covering of the cartridge, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,155 of Martin et al, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. For purposes of the present invention, active dispensers shall be those which require an action on the part of the consumer to dispense a dispersible composition, which is dispersed as a burst or spray, as a direct result of the action of the consumer, while passive dispensers shall be those which require no action by the consumer at the time that the dispersible is dispensed, but dispense a dispersible by evaporation, sublimation, or the like, over a period of time, at a relatively low rate of dispersement when compared to the rate of dispersement of an active dispenser. Removal of a cover, wrapping, or control means from a passive dispenser is not to be considered an action to dispense the composition.
In the prior art, a number of attempts have been made to combine the features of active and passive dispensers, to provide the ability to both enhance the atmosphere with a burst of dispersible material for immediate effect, and to provide for a longer lasting, continuous, evaporative effect. An example of such an attempt is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,473, of Harrison, which teaches a combined spray and evaporative air freshener comprising an aerosol container with a valve actuator and spray orifice so situated that spray from the aerosol is directed onto and collected by a shroud for the container. The liquid is allowed to collect in a cup, from which it slowly evaporates, or the liquid contacts an absorptive ring located within the shroud, which ring is activated by the spray to release a highly concentrated fragrance, etc. This arrangement, however, does not provide for immediate and direct release of dispersible substance into the atmosphere, unless the shroud and ring are removed from the dispenser. Another such dispenser, adapted for combined continuous and instant operation, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,027, of Kuhn, wherein a deformable container for a liquid dispersible substance is fitted with two immersion tube channels, one terminating in a spray nozzle, the other containing a wick or similar absorbent material providing for evaporation of the liquid. Also, Muoio, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,519, teaches a device for both instant and continuous dispensing of an air treatment composition. The device includes a pressurized container with a valve stem, an actuator-overcap, and an absorbent member adjacent to the walls of the overcap. By means for simultaneously spraying the air-treating liquid into the air and discharging it into the absorbent member, the device provides both simple spraying of the air freshener and recharging of a passive dispersal means (the absorbent member). Further, the device of Dearling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,732, may be manipulated and adjusted for simultaneous spraying into the air and recharging of a continuous dispensing means. In such prior art techniques, it has been found that formulations suitable for active dispersement, or spray usage, often were unsuitable for long term passive or continuous application, or vice versa. For example, the intensity of a dispersant may be suitable for one application method rather than the other, such as a material suitable for passive dispensing may have far too much intensity to be used as a spray. As a result, compromises were frequently necessary, which often resulted in the use of a formulation which was not fully suitable for either means of dispensing. Thus, the use of a single formulation to provide both instant and continuous effect usually resulted in compromising one or the other, or both.
These various devices of the prior art, incorporated herein by reference, have a number of practical problems and disadvantages which make them ineffective and unacceptable for use in the real world. For example, these prior art dispensers all rely upon a single source or reservoir of dispersible material, and the continuous or passive dispensing is dependent upon the frequency and duration of use of the active dispenser. As a result, consumers generally do not accept such dispensers as being truly effective as either active or passive dispensers. Also, the consumer is unable to choose between differing dispersibles in a given dispenser, or to change the dispersible freely. Further, a major problem relates to the dispensing habits of users of air fresheners, who frequently use aerosol sprays to overcome strong and isolated malodors, such as in bathrooms or kitchens, and are very accustomed to the intense and immediate nature of such sprays. On the other hand, while many people use continuous air fresheners or fragrancers in their homes, they generally are unaware of the manner in which they function, and frequently replace them at an inappropriate time, either before they have provided their full benefit, i.e. their maximum period of utility, or long after they have been exhausted and are thus ineffectual. Most often in the prior art devices, one dispenser means would be exhausted or empty of dispersible material long before the other, causing the consumer to effect disposal, replacement or refill at an inappropriate time. For these reasons, among others, there is a need for dual function dispensers, or dual use dispensers of various forms of dispersible materials, which are simple to use, economically produced, and readily refillable by the ultimate consumer. In addition, there is a need for a dual function dispensing device for air treatment or other dispersible material dispensing which is not dependent upon recharging of the passive dispensing medium from the actively dispensed material, or vice-versa, and in which the actively dispensed material and the passively dispensed material may be the same or differ, but under normal conditions of use will be fully dispensed in approximately the same period of time. That is, it is desirable that both materials be completely used up or expended at about the same time, so that the consumer will more readily recognize and react to the need for refilling, replacing, or disposing of the dispenser. Moreover, it is also desirable for both the actively dispensed medium and the passively dispensed medium to be individually refillable or replaceable, so that the consumer may provide refills or replacements for one or the other as appropriate, or as individually desired, and so that the consumer may utilize differing materials in the two dispensing modes if so desired. It is to be understood, therefore, that the terms xe2x80x9cdual usexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdual functionxe2x80x9d, orxe2x80x9cdual capacityxe2x80x9d as used herein, are intended to designate dispensing systems for the dispensing of two or more independently released dispersible materials, from separate and independent sources or reservoirs.
An object of the invention is to provide a multi-capacity dispenser for dispersible materials, said dispenser comprising the combination of at least one active dispenser for an actively dispersible material, said active dispenser comprising a reservoir containing said actively dispersible material, and means to actively dispense said actively dispersible material from said reservoir to the atmosphere; at least one passive dispenser for a volatile dispersible material, said passive dispenser comprising a reservoir containing said volatile dispersible material, and means to control volatilization of said volatile dispersible material; and, optionally, a dispenser package encompassing said active dispenser or dispensers and said passive dispenser or dispensers, said dispenser package comprising a decorative body having at least one passage therein for dispensing said actively dispersible material from said active dispenser or dispensers, and openings therein for passively dispensing said volatile dispersible material, said actively dispersible material and said volatile dispersible material being individually and independently dispensable.
An object of the invention is to provide a dispensing package for dispensing dispersible materials, said package comprising an outer shell, and a dispensing unit which fits within said outer shell, said dispensing unit comprising at least one spray can containing an actively dispersible material and means for dispensing said actively dispersible material, said dispensing unit further comprising at least one passive dispenser containing a volatile passively dispersible material, said passive dispenser having a membrane bonded thereto which is permeable to vapors of said volatile material, said outer shell being adapted to receive and cooperatively engage said dispensing unit and having openings therein corresponding to said permeable membrane whereby said volatile passively dispersible material may be released to the atmosphere.
A further object is to provide a multi-capacity refill package for a dual function dispenser of dispersible materials, said refill package comprising at least one reservoir containing a spray dispersible material, means to spray such spray dispersible material, and at least one evaporative dispenser for a volatile dispersible material, said evaporative dispenser comprising at least one reservoir containing said volatile material, said reservoir having a membrane bonded thereto which is permeable to the gaseous form of said volatile material but impermeable to liquid or solid forms thereof, and a vapor impermeable membrane bonded to said reservoir containing said volatile material external to said permeable membrane to prevent volatilization of said volatile material and adapted for removal to permit volatilization of said volatile material. The permeable membrane may be selected so as to control the rate of dispersal of volatile material by means of selected porosity of the membrane.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dual capacity dispenser for dispersible materials, said dispenser comprising the combination of an active dispenser for an actively dispersible material, said active dispenser comprising a reservoir containing said actively dispersible material, and means to actively dispense said actively dispersible material from said reservoir to the atmosphere; a passive dispenser for a volatile dispersible material, said passive dispenser comprising a reservoir containing said volatile dispersible material, and means to control volatilization of said volatile dispersible material; and means to combine said passive dispenser with said active dispenser to form a single unitary dual function dispenser.
As utilized herein, the term xe2x80x9cmeans to control volatilizationxe2x80x9d shall be taken to include heating, cooling, control of the degree of exposure of a dispersible containing material to the atmosphere, covering a dispersible containing material or solid material, or any other means by which volatilization may be enhanced, limited, or prevented. For example, a solid gel block, in a suitable dish or bowl container, may be subject to control of volatilization by partial or complete removal of a cap fitting over the gel. Other examples of passive dispensers having means to control volatilization would include solid blocks of dispersible, or impregnated ceramic, plastic, or paper substrates, having removable cover materials, or adjustable cap means to control air flow over the substrate, either by means of adjustable vents or by means of a movable or removable cover or lid, effecting control of the amount of surface area exposed to the atmosphere, and thus controlling the rate of evaporation of the volatile. Also considered within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cmeans to control volatilizationxe2x80x9d would be control or selection of the permeability of a membrane covering, enclosing, or encompassing a volatile material, or control of the area of vent opening of a decorative body encompassing a gel package of passively dispersed material. In such an example, the dispenser package per se may be considered as a means to control volatilization, if the dispenser package has vent holes therein to permit vapor escape. Likewise, it is possible for the dispenser package or shell to be the passive material dispenser itself, as in the case of an impregnated plastic or ceramic shell having a dispersible material incorporated in the pores thereof.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for dispersible materials which is able to simultaneously provide a burst of dispersible material into the air and to passively dispense the same material or a different material into the atmosphere by evaporation, over an extended time period. It is a further object of this invention to provide a dispenser which will be easily and conveniently refilled by the consumer upon exhaustion of the contents of one or both dispersible material reservoirs of the dispenser, either by refilling or by replacing the reservoirs for one or both dispersible materials. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a means by which the consumer may spray a dispersible substance into the atmosphere as desired, while providing a passive long-term continuous action fragrancing means. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser in which the consumer may provide varying effect, by utilization of differing refill units or replacement units for both the actively dispensed material and the passively dispensed material. Still further, it is an object of the invention that the consumer be able to vary, at will and at his or her own discretion, the contents of either or both of the dispensing modes of the dual function dispenser of this invention.
These and still other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description which follows. While the description which follows frequently refers to an air freshener or fragrancing application, it is to be understood that the invention is also applicable to other forms of dispersible materials which may be dispensed either actively or passively, such as deodorizers, odor eliminators, malodor counteractants, insecticides, insect repellants, medicinal substances, disinfectants, sanitizers, mood enhancers, aroma therapy compositions, and the like.
It is also to be understood that while this specification is written in terms of dual use, i.e. two modes of operation, it is within the scope of the invention to use three or more individual dispensers within the context of a single multiple use apparatus. Thus, the invention may encompass a dispenser comprising a single active dispenser for providing a rapid burst of dispersible material, with two or more associated passive dispensers, said is dispensers containing the same or different dispersants, for long term passive, evaporative dispensing of dispersible materials. Similarly, two or more active dispensers may be utilized with one or more passive dispensers, thus providing a dispenser of multiple dispersible materials. Further, the term active dispenser, as used herein, is intended to encompass, without limitation, all forms of rapid dispensers, inclusive of pressurized, aerosol, bellows, air displacement, and pump action dispensers, including reservoirs of compressed gaseous active material. While these dispensers are frequently cylindrical in shape, with a spray nozzle or control at the top, it is understood that various configurations and shapes of such active dispensers are equally suitable. Likewise, the term passive dispenser, as used herein, is intended to encompass, but not be limited to the various disclosed forms of passive dispensers, including gel cartridges, impregnated porous structures, and evaporative solid or liquid material dispensers including those utilizing wicking and evaporation, with or without heat or other means to increase rates of vaporization, such as fans. As previously indicated, active dispensers are to be considered those in which a positive action is required by the consumer to obtain dispensing of the dispersible: material, said action constituting more than opening of a package, removal of a vapor inhibiting barrier, or turning on a fan or heating element. The following description is merely of the preferred embodiments, provided in terms of air freshening or fragrancing for convenience, and the claims should be looked to in order to understand the full scope of the invention.